


When Sorry Isn't Good Enough

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [5]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: 2nd Person, Blood, Death, Gen, Knives, feral!ben, fun with formatting!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: When death comes for you with a knife and a smile.
Series: The Blood is Love au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	When Sorry Isn't Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing anything quite like this, but im honestly really happy with it. I just love feral!ben.
> 
> Also, please, if at all possible listen to [this radiohead song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vh2ED26hMNU) while reading. It 1000% inspired this, being the only thing i could picture while listening. The title is also from the song.

The man turned the corner to enter the hallway, no longer bothering to be quiet, the need for stealth already having passed, but that didn’t mean he was loud. No, he just no longer hid in the shadows as he sauntered ever closer, one foot slightly crossed across the other, giving a sway to each step that would have been alluring if it wasn’t so terrifying. 

He reached out towards the wall, gently dragging his bloodied fingers along it, leaving a trail of red that will be seared into your memory for the rest of your life. Just because that might only be a few more minutes, didn’t make it any less traumatizing. The knife held loosely in the man’s other hand was wicked looking, and extraordinarily sharp, a fact you had witnessed up close. It was leaving its own trail of blood on the floor.

drip

  
  


drip

  
  


drip

  
  


drip

drip

  
  
  


The man was getting closer with every step, and every drip. What would he do when he got to you? You’re afraid you already know the answer, and the smile on the man’s face - bright, so bright - only confirms your thought. You close your eyes, and wait for the slice that ends your life, and hope the man feels enough pity to make it quick.

He doesn’t. 


End file.
